Harry Potter and the End of the Prophecy
by stayathomedad
Summary: Starting immediately after the end of HBP, this is Harry and company's struggle to destroy Voldemort and save the wizarding world...and perhaps find a bit of normalcy at the end. HPGW, RWHG. This is not a superpowered Harry and will stay as true to cano
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story that is Harry Potter related. It's all J. K. Rowling's and I am certainly not her. I don't have her money, good looks, or exceptional writing ability. I'm fairly certain that no sane person would ever confuse us. Nuff said.**

The evening was near perfect. As the sun fell beyond the horizon, reds and yellows streaked the sky in colors so vivid that the best artists could never reproduce them no matter how often they tried. A gentle breeze course through budding trees giving them an almost life-like appearance as the branches swayed. Birds perched in the branches and trilled excitedly as they courted one another. The beauty ended, however, as two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Pull it together Draco. We are here. Now is not the time to show weakness," snarled Severus Snape. His dirt smeared face screamed fury as it had the day before when he confronted Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed exhausted to the point that he could barely stand. His eyes had the haunted look of a boy who had seem much more than one his age should. At the other man's words, Malfoy steeled his features and straightened his back.

Neither man noticed the beautiful sunset. They stared straight ahead and silently followed a barely perceptible path towards a dilapidated shack. Snape stopped at the door and touched it with his wand. A skull and serpent glowed green for several seconds as the door quietly opened inward. Snape entered purposefully without looking back.

As Malfoy hurried to catch up, he was not at all surprised to discover that this broken down shack was really as opulent if not more opulent than Malfoy Manor. A large entry way led to several rooms that were all decorated in the same theme. Greens, blacks, and snakes dominated the decor although crystal and gold added the opulent, if not somewhat-gaudy, final touches. As they strode towards the back rooms, Malfoy could not help but quickly appraise the items whose worth he recognized. He knew that there was substantial wealth in this household.

People scattered as the duo approached. Malfoy recognized many of the death eaters as friends of his fathers although many he had never seen before. One of the ones he didn't recognize approached them. Balding, heavy, and craven-looking, Malfoy would have normally simply overlooked someone like this as an assumed servant. The man's silver hand, however, was note-worthy.

"Is it true Severus? Is Dumbledore really dead," asked Peter Pettigrew with a look of excitement and repulsion. He shrunk back, though, at the look of contemptuous fury on Snape's face.

"Don't think for a minute that because you grovel at the feet of the Dark Lord that I've forgotten our past, Wormtail," whispered Snape and gave his wand an upward flick.

Suddenly, Pettigrew was hanging upside down as if attached to an invisible meat hook. The other Death Eaters howled, but Snape's expression never changed as he strode past the dangling Pettigrew ignoring the man's sputtering cries to be released. Malfoy moved aside so as not to allow himself to be touched by upside down fool and quickly followed Snape through the back door.

The room was dark and lacking in furniture excepting the large throne-like chair in the middle of the room. The two men approached the chair, which was currently turned so that its back faced the doorway. Following Snape's actions, Malfoy sank to one knee as he neared the chair.

"So the deed is finally done?" whispered a malicious voice from the corner of the room.

Malfoy almost turned towards the voice but stopped when he noticed that Snape had still not moved.

"Dumbledore is dead," acknowledged Snape. "His funeral was likely this afternoon."

"Rise," demanded the voice.

Malfoy steeled his features to suppress the shudder as he gazed on the face of the Dark Lord. He wasn't sure if it was the inhuman face or the penetrating gaze, but something about the Dark Lord made him feel powerless.

Voldemort stared at Malfoy with amusement. "To bad I didn't have enough time to plan a little visit to the funeral. After all, it would have been courteous to say a few words to the one man who came near to rivaling my power. So, you succeeded in your task young Malfoy?"

Malfoy's voice was steady as he answered, "I circumvented the security of Hogwarts my Lord."

"Yes, you did. Of course, you didn't kill Dumbledore like I ordered, now, did you? Good thing Severus was there to finish the job."

"I would have killed him if given the chance," Malfoy protested weakly.

Voldemort simply smiled. Malfoy tried to remember the occlumency lessons his Aunt Bellatrix had taught him, but he knew that he was no match for the Dark Lord.

"Perhaps he would have, my Lord," suggested Snape. "However, I sensed hesitation and time was short. Dumbledore was pleading for his life, and he can be quite persuasive. So, I performed the curse. I'm sorry that I did not allow Draco to fulfill your order."

"So, young Malfoy," Voldemort continued as if Snape had not spoken, "you believe yourself capable of murder? You believe you have what it takes to be a death eater? And a useful one…unlike your father?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then, I think it is only fair I give you another opportunity to prove your worth. Bella, bring her in."

The door opened and Bellatrix entered pulling a woman in shackles. Once beautiful, the bruises and torn clothing hid her beauty and bore proof that she had not enjoyed her captivity.

"Mother," whispered Malfoy.

"Please," begged Narcissa Malfoy as she threw herself at the feet of Voldemort, "please don't kill Draco. I beg you."

Snape's eyes grew wary as Bellatrix moved to pull Narcissa away from the Dark Lord. Voldemort waived Bellatrix away impatiently.

"Oh, young Malfoy will not be killed. His cleverness at Hogwarts has earned this. However, his failure at fulfilling my orders deserves punishment. A very painful reminder should serve. However, I'm in a giving mood today and am giving him another chance to prove himself worth of my service. Now," he smiled turning to Malfoy, "Do it."

Malfoy stared at his mother revulsion showing plainly on his face. His wand shook as he pointed it in her direction. His face paled even more as tears welled in his eyes. His mother said nothing and simply bowed her head.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _


	2. Chapter 1: The Dursley

The Dursley's

Harry Potter thanked Arthur Weasley for the assistance home…well, back to the Dursley's. Harry had conveniently forgotten to inform his relatives that the Hogwarts Express was arriving early so no one had been at Kings Cross to pick him up. Although he had assumed that he would simply take the Knight Bus home, Mr. Weasley had adamantly refused to allow it. Claiming security reasons, he put a friendly arm around Harry's shoulders and side-along apparated him to the Dursley's front door.

"Now Harry. With times being what they are…"

"I'll be careful Mr. Weasley," Harry interrupted with a sad smile, "I won't run off. I promise."

"Actually Harry," Mr. Weasley smiled in return, "I was thinking of something else. With Albus…and well, everything that's happened lately, I don't much like the idea of you staying with these muggles by yourself."

"I made a promise to the Headmaster, Mr. Weasley. I need to stay here for a little while at least."

"I know Harry. Frankly, the Order was surprised that the magic protection still exists considering Albus is gone. He was some wizard."

Both Harry and Mr. Weasley stared off at nothing. The pain of the last few days was still evident in both of their faces. After a few minutes, Mr. Weasley turned to Harry once again.

"Harry, as soon as you feel that your promise to Albus is satisfied, I want you to come to the burrow. In the meantime, please keep in contact with the Order. But more importantly, Harry. Please don't shut out your friends. Ron and Hermione are hurting too, and they need you. As much as you need them."

Harry didn't say anything. His black-rimmed glasses were unable to hide the haunting pain that seemed to have permanently settled in his green eyes. He simply nodded his acceptance to Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, and Harry. I'm sure Ginny will want to hear from you too."

Harry looked up with surprise, which was almost a welcome contrast to the emptiness he'd felt for the last few days.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Don't be surprised Harry. I am her father. I knew you too were dating. The whole world knew, Harry. Unfortunately, it is one of the hazards of being famous."

The haunted look returned to Harry's eyes as he mumbled, "umm…Mr. Weasley, Ginny and I broke it off."

Mr. Weasley smiled knowingly, "I had guessed as much at Kings Cross. And, whatever happened between the two of you should stay between the two of you. But, you should know that Mrs. Weasley and I split up a few times when we were younger. It happens with passionate people."

Harry's cheeks reddened. Having a conversation like this was embarrassing enough but having it at the doorstep of the Dursley's just made it unbearable. If Mr. Weasley noticed his embarrassment, though, he did not let it show. Instead, he gave Harry a quick hug.

"Regardless of whatever happens with you and Ginny, Harry, you will always be a part of our family. Hurry and come home to the Burrow."

With a soft pop, Mr. Weasley disappeared. Instinctively, Harry looked around to make sure no muggles were watching. Other than one of the charcoal cats that belonged to Ms. Figg, no one saw the act of magic. With a sigh, Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes and knocked on the Dursley's front door.

The door was opened by Harry's enormous cousin, Dudley. His huge girth blocked the whole front door, but he took several steps back when he saw Harry. The fear in his face was quickly followed by suspicion.

"What are you doing here. Your school isn't out yet."

"Hey Dudley Do Wrong," Harry said without any enthusiasm. "Aren't you home a bit early too?"

Dudley muttered something about fighting and unfair teachers, but Harry was not really listening. He squeezed between Dudley and the wall noting that Dudley's boxing workouts were really paying off. Although still huge by anyone's standards, he now had big muscles underneath all that flab. Harry had just started up the stairs, when Uncle Vernon's roar shook the windows.

"What the hell? What is he doing here Petunia?"

Harry did not even need to turn around to know that Uncle Vernon's face was a horrid shade of red with a worm-like vein bulging down the center of his forehead. Aunt Petunia, on the other hand would be standing just behind Uncle Vernon's imposing frame with a look of revulsion aimed at Harry and fear aimed at her husband's outburst. Harry took a moment before turning towards his relatives and then nodded to them.

"Vernon. Petunia."

"Guess you got expelled too, huh? Probably deserved it unlike others in this house. Too much of a freak to stay at your school of freaks, huh? So, instead, you come crawling back to cause trouble for my perfectly normal family."

"Dumbledore was murdered," Harry stated in a very controlled voice. "Hogwarts ended early. I won't be here long."

Aunt Petunia's long face whitened at the news, but Uncle Vernon actually smiled.

"So that Dumbly guy finally bit it, eh? Probably deserved it. The way he treated us last…"

Uncle Vernon stopped and took a step back looking horrified at the wand that was now a few mere inches from his nose. Aunt Petunia yelped as her husband stepped on her bony foot. Ignoring his wife, Uncle Vernon's lips quivered in fury and he started spitting as he began to yell.

"How dare you try some unnaturalness with me, boy? After everything I've done for you."

He suddenly took a big swing at Harry. Unlike his son, though, Uncle Dursley was no boxer. With the born reflexes of a Quidditch player, Harry ducked under the punch easily. Harry pocketed his wand with a smirk, which only served to make his uncle more furious. He threw another meaty fist at Harry, but his nephew simply side-stepped the punch. Uncle Dursley's eyes narrowed with hate.

"Go ahead boy. Try some magic. You can't fool me. You are still underage. Those fools that run your lot will put you in that Caravon prison."

"Azkaban," Aunt Petunia corrected him before realizing she was admitting knowledge of that horrible freak world.

For the first time since entering the house, Harry's emotions flared. His hair began to tingle as magic welled inside him. His hands shook as power coursed through his body. With all his effort, Harry suddenly vanquished it.

"You are right, of course, Vernon," he responded with a tired voice. "I am too young to hex you right now. But I won't be for long. I'll be of age in a few months, and I'll be able to cast whatever magic I want."

He stopped and watched his uncle's expression to make sure it was all sinking in before continuing.

"Now things are going to change around here. I'm only going to be here for a short time as I promised Dumbledore. If you guys leave me alone, I'll leave you alone. Before you know it, I'll be gone for good. However, if you bother me in any way, and that goes for any of you, I'll come back one more time. And I'll show you what kind of unnaturalness I've learned at Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon stood rock still and then gave a barely perceptible nod. Harry turned away from him and walked back up the stairs.

Harry flipped through a book Hermione had owled to him called The Downfall of Dark Wizards. It was a historical accounting of the most powerful dark wizards and their defeats. Although he would have preferred that Hermione had sent him a more hands-on text that detailed spells and such, he had to admit that the several chapters that discussed Grindewald and his defeat by Dumbledore were fascinating. Harry had never really considered the parallels between his own life and the late Headmaster_. I shouldn't have been so hard on him, Harry thought. He probably understood a lot more than I gave him credit for._

Harry looked up from the book when he heard a tapping at his window. Drawing his wand, he carefully let the tawny brown owl inside. The owl held out his leg so Harry could unwrap the scroll and looked hopefully for a treat. Harry smiled and gave him a few of Hedwig's treats much to his own pet's apparent dismay. Harry unrolled the scroll and glanced at it.

_I'm picking you up in two hours. Be ready. Tonks says to dress nicely. I don't care what you wear as long as you can move quickly in it. You never know who may be watching. Constant Vigilance._

_Moody_

Harry wondered what this was all about. He had been corresponding with the Weasley's for the past few weeks and knew that they were not expecting him. Each had mentioned that they would like him to come stay but all agreed to wait until he was ready. He looked at the piles of clothes lying around his bedroom with a sigh. He'd be very lucky to find anything clean much less something nice to wear. Deciding he had better do a load of laundry, he started picking up the piles. At least it would give him something to do.

Two hours later, he was waiting by the front door. He hoped the robe he had on would be good enough as his attempt to wash his dress robes had utterly ruined them. Just a few more weeks, he thought to himself. Then, he would be old enough to cast a few cleaning charms. Harry reached for the door when the bell rang, but Uncle Vernon stopped him in mid reach.

"I'll answer my own door boy, thank you very much," he growled. "It's not as if your lot is coming calling. Now slink up the stairs. We don't want any normal people seeing you."

As Harry made as if he were leaving, Uncle Vernon opened the door. Whatever he was going to say froze on his tongue as Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks pushed by him. Remus and Tonks were both dressed nicely although Remus's cloak was a bit shabby and Tonk's yellow spiky hair clashed horribly with her otherwise flattering robe. Moody had not even attempted to dress up and, instead, wore the same weather-beaten cloak that he always wore.

"Wotcher Harry," said Remus with a grin as Tonks cut-off whatever she was about to say. She rolled her eyes and gave Remus a playful shove before giving Harry a big old wink.

"Now, who are you lot and why are you coming to my house dressed like freaks," Uncle Vernon blustered.

"You ready Harry?" asked Moody completely ignoring Uncle Dursley.

"I guess so. If I'm dressed okay."

"You're just fine Harry," smirked Tonks. "A little scrawny still but otherwise quite dashing. Besides, we are only going to the will reading."

"How dare you ignore me in my own house," Uncle Dursley roared.

Harry frowned. Will reading? Who's will? Dumbledore's? Suddenly, he turned to Moody.

"You once told me never to keep my wand in this place. Where was it?"

Moody nodded, "your back pocket boy unless you want to blow off half your arse."

At this, Tonks morphed so that half her rear end disappeared. Harry laughed and could not help but notice that Tonks had quite a shapely behind. Lupin was one lucky bloke.

Nearly purple, Uncle Dursley stepped towards Tonks, "how dare you perform this abnor…uh…craziness in my house. I should pound…"

At this, Rupin placed himself between the petite auror and the blustering walrus. He held out his hand and explained calmly, "This is Tonks, by the way. I'm Remus, her boyfriend. Or would that be were-boyfriend? I'm a werewolf you see."

Uncle Dursley stared at him as if her were joking. When Remus smiled in a way that could only be called feral, Dursley's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. Moody watched him fall with a satisfied look.

"Could have caught him I guess, but he looks a bit heavy. Wooden leg and all. I'm sure he understands."

Remus laughed and added, "I think he actually soiled himself. Sometimes, it's no picnic having enhanced senses." Turning to Harry, he added, "Perhaps it times to leave Harry. I think we've overstayed our welcome. Hold on tight now."

As Harry grabbed Remus's arm, he felt the sudden tightness as if the world were closing in around him. It did not bother him this time as it usually did when he side-along apparated. The last few minutes had been the first time he'd laughed in several weeks, and he was not going to let a little traveling awkwardness take that away from him.


	3. Chapter 2: Giving In

Giving In

_A/N: A huge thanks to campchamp21 and Risika Tellerman for reviewing. As a first time fanfic writer, it is very motivating to continue writing when you know someone is reading and actually enjoying your work. Now I know why authors plead for reviews…we need it to sustain us. Please feel free to critique. Even if you don't like the story, let me know why so I can improve it for future readers._

With a quiet pop, Harry and Lupin arrived in front of Gringotts, the largest Wizarding bank in the world. They quickly stepped behind Tonks and Moody who had already taken their place in a small line of wizards leading up the white marble steps that led to the bank's front doors.

"Damn extra security," Moody grumbled as his magic eye spun furiously. "I don't like having to stay out here in the open."

Four goblins now guarded the bronze doors that opened to Gringotts. They carefully studied wizard and witch alike before allowing them entrance to the bank. As one stately wizard, well dressed and handsome, began his way through the doors, one of the goblin guards stepped in his way. The guard held a small onyx item in his hand that looked kind of like a toad from what Harry could see. When the "toad" started to glow, the goblin grimaced, and the stately wizard quick step back, tripping over the witch behind him. Suddenly, the wizard's appearance began to change. His face, just recently handsome, was now acne-scarred with bloodshot eyes that widened in fear. He took off running; his tattered cloak billowing behind him.

"Polyjuice potion will not be tolerated," snarled the satisfied goblin. "Nor will disillusionment charms, invisibility cloaks, or anything else that alters one's appearances. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Well," said Tonks with a grin, "still don't like the extra security Moody? Personally, I didn't like the looks of that last fellow."

Her grin vanished, however, when she approached the head of the line. Once again, the goblin stepped before her, and the "toad" began to glow. With a sigh, Tonks began to morph. Her face became a bit more round, and her hair turned an unflattering stringy brown. The goblin stared at her a bit longer and reluctantly nodded. Tonks threw him a sullen look – and a grinning Lupin one too for good measure - and strode into the bank.

"I didn't know the goblins had magic like that, Professor Lupin" Harry whispered. "How did they break the polyjuice potion?"

"It's Remus, Harry. And, not much is known about their abilities," he suggested, "which is how they like to keep it, I'm sure. Lately, they've revealed more than a few surprising talents since they upped security."

As Harry and Lupin followed Moody into the bank, Harry noticed a lot more goblins standing around than he was used to seeing there. One in particular seemed to be in charge. Although younger than most of the others, he was treated with deference by every other goblin. He nodded to Harry when they passed and then turned to a nearby employee.

"Take Mr. Potter and his friends to conference room 12."

Their guide led them out of the main chamber and down a series of narrow hallways. Lupin spent the time explaining to Harry that Dumbledore had requested a private reading of his will and that Harry need attend. Before he could explain more, their guide stopped in front of a large oak door. The door had a recently polished gold doorknob but no other means of identification.

"This is conference room 12, Mr. Potter," the goblin mumbled. "Is there anything else I can get you, sir?"

Unused to the attention, Harry simply shook his head. His eyes narrowed at Lupin who was clearly amused. Tonks winked at Harry and bunched her face up. Suddenly, she looked like the Tonks of a few hours ago although her burgundy hair now matched her dress perfectly. Moody pushed past the three and reached for the gold doorknob.

The room was larger than Harry expected. The thirty or so witches and wizards that were milling about took up about a quarter of the room. At one end, a podium faced a bunch of chairs. On the other end, a long table was filled with food, which was where most of the people were currently congregating. Harry's stomach grumbled when he saw the food as he had not eaten much at all today. He started towards the table, but was bumped by a hurrying figure with bushy brown hair.

"Here you go, Professor Lupin," whispered Hermione as she handed a small flask to Lupin. "I wanted to give this to you since you'll need to start taking it tomorrow. I added a touch of vanilla and raspberry, which should improve the taste without altering the potion. It's a trick my parents use for young patients."

"Thank you Herm…"

"Harry," Hermione squealed loudly just now noticing him for the first time. She enveloped him in a huge hug.

Harry grinned sheepishly as everyone in the room turned to look at the commotion. Untangling himself the best he could, he smiled at his best friend. As he started to respond, he found himself enveloped in, yet another hug. This time, he was caught up in a wave of red hair.

"Hey Ginny," he said a bit uncomfortably, "how have you been?"

Ginny looked at Harry with an arched eyebrow. "I've been okay," she noted. Then with a cheeky grin, she added, "You aren't still on about us breaking up, are you? I thought you'd have gotten over that silliness after a few days."

"Um…what do you mean?" Harry mumbled taken aback. "Maybe we should discuss this another time?"

"I mean that it's ridiculous for you to try to break up with me to protect me, Harry," Ginny explained as if Harry were a four-year-old. Taking his hand, she led him over to the buffet table. Completely perplexed, Harry simply followed her. He looked over at Ron who was standing next to Lupin and Hermione. All three of his friends had identical smirks.

"Ginny, I'm serious about this. I have things that I need to do that are dangerous, and I don't want you to be a part of them.

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes, I know that you are the Chosen One and all that. But, you are also my boyfriend. You do still care about me, right?"

Harry nodded and started to speak, but Ginny interrupted.

"Oh Harry, you are so clueless sometimes. It's quite endearing although a bit frustrating. My family is a bunch of blood traitors. And, we are all actively supporting Voldemort's opposition. Looks like I'm already a big ol' target. And, I plan on doing my part to fight whether you and I are together or not. So, breaking up with me isn't going to protect me," she said softly as she touched his cheek. "As many times as you've saved me and my family, Harry, I think I'm safer near you anyway."

Harry looked away and sighed. He wanted to keep her near so badly but was afraid of what would happen if he did. The past few months were the happiest of his life but losing Ginny because she was near him would destroy him.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I weren't able to protect you, Ginny."

"And if something happened to me and you weren't around because you were too pigheaded to go out with me? You'd still blame yourself. It's what you do."

Seeing his features harden, Ginny continued.

"Besides, if something does happen to me, Harry, I want to go out knowing that I lived my life the way I wanted to live it," she stated fiercely, "not the way Voldemort wanted me to live it. And, dang it, I want to be happy despite this stupid war. And I want you to be happy, Harry. And we aren't truly going to be happy unless we are together."

Harry started to talk but stopped. He sighed with resignation. He put his arm around her and smiled.

"So, can I get my girlfriend something to eat?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Reading

The Reading

_A/N: Okay, I know I rushed Harry and Ginny's reconciliation. However, I think she's a strong willed person and won't put up w/ Harry's silly nobility. Also, I have had 300 hits and only have 3 reviews (HUGE thanks to those who have). So, please leave a review…it's what keeps us foregoing the projects we should be doing and writing these fanfics instead._

Harry was happily chatting with Ginny, Ron and Hermione when the back door opened. He was mildly surprised to see a goblin enter followed by a tall, emaciated man that Harry recognized from Professor Slughorn's holiday party. Dressed in a gray Armani suit, the vampire pulled a scroll out from his locked briefcase. He then approached the podium and spoke in a raspy voice.

"I am Vladimir Sanguini, Albus's attorney. He asked that I gather you all in the event of his death for the reading of his last will and testament. If we could all be seated, I will begin."

Harry's happiness was replaced with emptiness as his memories of Dumbledore flooded his thoughts. To distract himself and dam the tears that came unbidden to his eyes, he searched the crowd as they began to find their seats. He found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting with many other Order members. Just behind the Weasleys, a moon-faced boy waved shyly at Harry. Harry waved back at Neville Longbottom who turned back to the proceedings when scolded by his forbidding grandmother. Tonks and Lupin sat next to Kingsley Shacklebolt. To their left, Harry was surprised to find Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic. Next to the Minister, Harry noted sourly, was Percy Weasley and Dolores Umbridge. Percy quickly looked away when he noted Harry looking in their direction, but Umbridge stared at him with beady eyes. A scowl formed on her toad-like face as she also looked away.

"Oy, what's the toad doing here?" Ron muttered noting where Harry had been looking.

"Must be with Scrimgeour," suggested George darkly taking a seat behind Harry. "Certainly Dumbledore wouldn't want her here."

Fred nodded his agreement as he took a seat next to George. Harry noted that they were dressed in all black dragon-hide. Even the twins, he noted with sadness, were touched by the somberness of the occasion.

"I have here," began Sanguini, "the final will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot, esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, and finally, friend and inspiration to us all."

Hermione and Ginny were crying silently. Harry released Ginny's had to wipe away a tear himself and then took her hand again. Ron, who was sitting between Harry and Hermione, looked a bit uncomfortable as he fished out some tissue and handed it to Hermione. Surprised, she gratefully took the offering with a sad smile.

"Albus began his will with a request. He asked that everyone try the lemon drops on the buffet table as they are quite tasty and will lighten everyone's mood."

As the chuckling died down, the attorney continued, "Albus noted that he lived a long and prosperous life. He had few regrets and counted himself lucky to have known those of us in this room. He asked that we celebrate his life instead of grieving for him. And specifically, he asked that you enjoy these personal tokens that he is giving to you. He hoped that when you use them, you think as fondly of him as he always did of you."

The vampire's eyes rested on Harry before continuing.

"Let's commence with the disbursement of the "tokens" as Albus liked to call them," Sanguini said with a hint of a bemused smile. "Albus divided his estate into a number of shares. We will begin with the division of shares and then move on to personal items that he bequeathed. First, to the Ministry of Magic, Albus wanted to donate two shares. However, there are two requirements that are attached to these shares. As the representative to the Ministry of Magic, Minister Scrimgeour, you must accept the terms, in full, before the money will be allocated. First, under no circumstances can Hogwarts be closed. Albus wanted to ensure that the doors of Hogwarts remain open while there are still students who wish to be taught."

The crowd tittered with whispers and several started clapping Harry noted with satisfaction. The Minister nodded his assent, and the goblin noted his answer on a piece of parchment.

"Second, the Ministry must agree to disengage themselves from the affairs of Hogwarts unless aid is specifically requested by the current Headmaster. Do you agree to both terms, Minister Scrimgeour?"

The Minister's face remained impassive although Umbridge looked livid. After several seconds, he nodded again.

"Then it is done. If you could kindly leave us for the rest of the reading, Mr. Minister, the rest of the will does not apply to you or your contingency."

Scrimgeour quickly moved to the door with Percy and a scowling Umbridge in tow. As the door closed, Sanguini turned to Moody with a smile that showed off two impressively pointed teeth.

"Mr. Moody, if you could please cast an imperturbable charm to protect the room for the rest of the reading, I will then continue.

Moody nodded with a crooked grin and cast the required spell. Harry looked at the remaining guests wondering if they were all Order members. He knew for certain that many of them were. Suddenly, it occurred to him that the vampire might be as well, and he made a mental note to ask Remus.

"To, my brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, I leave three shares of my estate. I also leave this set of bar mugs that I enchanted to keep continuously clean. You can now retire your overused bar-rag Aberforth."

Harry looked around in surprise. A letter and a box of what Harry assumed were the mugs suddenly appeared in midair and floated over to the barkeep of the Hogs Head who was sitting in the front row. There was a definite resemblance in the two men, Harry noted, and wondered why he never noticed it before. With a frown, he also wondered why Dumbledore's brother was purchasing Harry's property from Dung a few months past. He made another note to ask Lupin about it after the reading.

The vampire continued to read a list of property and items left by Dumbledore to various members of the room, but Harry tuned most of it out. Many members of the Order, including the Weasley's and Lupin were given a share of the estate. Harry noticed that Ms. Weasley shook her head in embarrassment when their name was mentioned but seemed pleased all the same. Dumbledore's private residence was given to the Order although his personal library was donated to Hogwarts.

"To Hermione Granger, I give the following."

Harry perked up when he heard his friend's name. He noticed the look of surprise on her face.

"First, I give a special library pass that gives access to all books at Hogwarts. You will, of course, have to ask Headmaster McGonagall and Madame Pince to authorize it, but I am moderately sure that they will find it acceptable. Make sure to look at the new additions to the library from my private stock as I'm sure they will be of assistance with future tasks."

Hermione looked at Harry and shrugged.

"Second, I give you a book I've found quite useful in the past. It's entitled, _Magical Properties: a Guide to Spell Alteration_. And, finally, I give you my personal copy of _Hogwarts: a History_. I've added an addendum in the back noting my humble observations about our esteemed school. Enjoy."

A box containing the pass and books appeared in front of Hermione. She immediately reached for _Hogwarts: A History._

"A first edition," she squealed. Her hands were shaking and she looked faint. Ron moved to catch her. She smiled at him and fanned herself. The twins watched from behind with amusement. George made as if he was swooning, and Fred rushed to catch him. Ron made a rude hand gesture in their direction, but Hermione never noticed as she was greedily thumbing through her new books. She looked up, however, as the attorney continued.

"To Ronald Weasley, I give my chess set. After your stunning performance first year, I had always wanted to play you myself. Alas, I never had time while living so I shall have to satisfy my curiosity in death. After setting up the board, simply tap one side and say "Dumbledore army" and the pieces will move to my accord. Go easy on me, Mr. Weasley. I had always considered my chess strategy to be limited at best."

"To Ginevra Weasley, I leave my invisibility cloak. I do so with my apologies to Molly and Arthur, as I well know how a cloak like this can afford one with a penchant for rule breaking the ability to circumvent parental guidance. However, I don't believe Ginny, that you are one to ever be left behind. Knowing that you will follow, I offer you my best protection when doing so. I only ask that you use it in time of need rather than to follow in the footsteps of your brothers."

Lupin and Tonks both winked at Ginny as she reached out and grabbed the royal blue cloak, which was considerably longer than the one Harry owned. With a mischievous smile, she threw it over herself and Harry, and both kids disappeared. Molly buried her head in her hands while her husband put his arm around her. Harry thought he detected an amused look on Arthur's face although it disappeared when Molly looked back up.

"Speaking of the twins, to George and Fred Weasley, I offer a spell that I created on their behalf. During times like these, the world needs laughs and your store is a beacon of light in the dark times ahead. I would suggest you use the spell wisely, but that's not really for what it's intended."

As the parchment appeared in front of the twins, they read it greedily. Suddenly, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Brilliant. Bloody brilliant," George guffawed.

"A guaranteed best seller," Fred added.

The crowed tittered. This time, both of the Weasley parents looked slightly alarmed and sighed. Ginny moved to see the parchment, but the twins shook their heads and grinned. _Soon_, they mouthed to her and pocketed the spell.

"To Neville Longbottom, whose unassuming character has always outshone his magical aptitude, I offer the following and for the following reasons. Over the last few years, I've noticed changes in you that I think are far more representative of the wizard you will become. Don't believe what others may tell you, Neville. Remember what you have accomplished in Herbology classes, the D.A., and most recently, the defeat of Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. I have faith in you, Neville, and your abilities."

Neville was horrified as the other wizards in the room turned to look at him. As his grandmother smiled proudly at him, though, he smiled hesitantly. Sanguini continued with the reading.

"Unbeknownst to you Neville, you and I share a common trait. We use the same core in our wands. Although I understand that you replaced your broken wand after your excursion at the ministry, I hope you would do me the honor of keeping my wand as well. Although created by Mr. Ollivander like the wand you currently possess, I've taken the liberty to modify it a touch. Accordingly, I am sure you will find it more formidable than your own."

Harry found it difficult to tell who was more shocked, Neville or his Grandmother. A wand suddenly appeared in front of Neville, but he just stared at it. Lupin gave Neville a gentle nudge, and the young man carefully grabbed the wand. A shower of sparks exploded from the end of the wand lighting the entire room and catching his grandmother's hat on fire. She pulled out her wand, but Neville muttered a quick extinguishing spell and the fire disappeared. She looked at Neville in amazement, and he lowered his head with an embarrassed but proud smile.

"And finally, Harry Potter."

All eyes turned on Harry, and he took his turn to blush. Unaware of anything else but the grip of Ginny's hand, Harry breathed deeply and listened to the rest of the reading.

"…please accept a few tokens of mine to aid you in your future adventures. First, Gryffindor's sword. Frankly, it has technically been yours since you drew it from its scabbard. It has many uses Harry. Perhaps Hermione can help you discover them."

Harry reached for the sword and placed it on his lap. Ginny's eyes were huge as she traced the intricate scabbard with a finger. A perch appeared in front of Harry. He recognized it as the one that belonged to Faux. With a sudden puff of fire, a tiny phoenix stationed itself on the perch. It had gray feathers that were tinged with red and beady, but obviously intelligent, eyes. Still ugly, Harry knew that it would turn into a beautiful phoenix in days.

"Second, I give you the daughter of Faux. Really, she's not mine to give as Faux was a friend and never a possession. However, I know that Faux accepts the arrangement, as he was always very fond of you. Take care of her Harry, as she will most certainly take care of you."

Harry reached out and softly petted the young bird. It let out a trill that echoed throughout the room. Ginny reached out and petted the bird as well followed by Hermione and Ron. Trilling the whole time, the bird hopped off her perch and alternated between the Harry's and Ginny's shoulders. When the trilling finally stopped, people found themselves smiling again, and there was no longer a tearful eye in the room.

"Next, I admit this a bit indulgent, but I would like to offer you a portrait of myself. You have always been like a son to me, Harry, and I would hope that you would want something to remember me by."

Harry reached for the picture. It was obviously recently created as it showed Dumbledore sitting behind his desk at Hogwarts shuffling through stacks of parchments while reaching for a piece of candy. Harry almost dropped the picture when Dumbledore looked up from the parchments and winked. Harry looked around to see if anyone else was looking, but their eyes were all on the vampire who had begun talking again.

"And finally, a piece of advice to you Harry. I have had few regrets in my life. However, my biggest regret, and the one so easy to overcome, was that I let my sense of purpose overwhelm me. I was essentially married to my obligations, the war with Grindelwald, my duties as Headmaster, my fight with Voldemort."

At the mention of his name, many of the wizards and witches in the room shuddered and looked about with concern.

"I enjoyed the fulfillment of my obligations certainly. However, I am certain I would have enjoyed them more with someone to share them with. Harry, you and I are alike in many ways. Please, do not become so consumed with your obligations that you forget to enjoy your life. Happiness and love, Harry, are truly the greatest magics. Make sure you arm yourself with as much as possible."

Harry looked at the crowd that was, in turn, looking at him. He searched for the mocking smiles that he assumed they would have, but saw encouragement and understanding instead. Ginny squeezed his hand and placed her head on his shoulder. Unfortunately, that was the same shoulder that the phoenix had settled on. With an agitated squeak, it jumped up and landed on Ginny's head quickly becoming entangled in the mass of red hair. The room exploded into laughter except for two people. Ron never even noticed the hair incident as he had been staring at Hermione for the last few minutes instead. When she turned to look at him, Ron quickly turned away. Giving him a fleeting, yet knowing smile, Hermione leaned over Ron to help Harry extract the bird from Ginny's hair.


	5. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Aftermath

_A/N: A big thanks again to all my readers and especially to my first time reviewers, Starfire13579, Dorian Windslasher, and Mugglecharm. Great catch re: Neville's wand Mugglecharm. I went back and reread the last book to hopefully ensure I won't have any more erroneous errors…and I modified the last chapter to reflect your catch. I'd love to hear what wrong turns you'd hate to see Dorian as I'd certainly hate for you to abandon this story. _

Harry and his friends prepared to leave the reading room. Hermione wordlessly shrunk her books and placed them in her pocket. Harry looked at her hopefully. She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same and pointed her wand at Harry's new items. Everything shrunk except the sword of Gryffindor. Frowning, Hermione tried a series of spells, but the sword was completely unaffected. She started mumbling words that Ron was quite shocked that she knew when Lupin, who had been watching the whole incident, quietly walked up. He stared at the sword with interest before speaking.

"Harry, why don't you try shrinking the sword?"

"But, I'm still not of age, Remus."

"There is an abundance of magic happening right now, Harry," Lupin explained patiently. "I'm fairly certain that a simple shrinking spell will go unnoticed. Besides, considering the level of security at Gringotts right now, I'm wondering if the Ministry would even register a spell cast here."

Harry looked around. Remus is probably right, he thought, as he watched a number of witches and wizards shrink their own packages. And Neville was underage when he extinguished the fire on his Gran's hat. No Ministry owls had barged in with a decree for Neville. Why not give it a go?

First, he tried the spell with just a quick wave of his wand. Nothing happened. He glanced at Hermione who was trying not to look smug and focused once again on the sword. He muttered the spell this time and to his amazement, the sword immediately shrunk.

Lupin and Hermione exchanged glances but said nothing. Harry quickly pocketed the sword. Taking Ginny's hand, he headed for the door. As he was leaving, though, he turned to Hermione.

"Any chance you could help me with my wordless magic?"

"Of course Harry," she smiled turning a little pink.

Ron quickly added that he needed help too as he was rubbish with wordless magic. Hermione simply nodded although she turned a darker shade of pink.

The foursome followed the others down the winding halls towards the front doors. As they exited Gringotts, Ginny turned to Harry with a determined look on her face.

"Okay Harry. When are you coming to the Burrow?"

He smiled at her, "just a few more days Ginny. There are still a few things I need to sort out. But I'll be there soon."

"That's good, Mate," muttered Ron softly. "There are a few things we should probably discuss. You know…talk about what we need to do?"

Harry just nodded and pointedly turned to Ginny, "So, how are the wedding plans coming?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and started to speak. She stopped though and her eyes narrowed when she looked over Harry's shoulder and saw who was approaching.

"Mr. Potter, can I have a word?"

Harry turned to see Scrimgeour, Percy, and Umbridge hurrying towards him. Percy looked decidedly uncomfortable while Umbridge's features were completely impassive. Scrimgeour, however, was smiling pleasantly as if he were talking to old friends. In fact, he nodded to Harry's friends before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Harry, I wanted you to know that I personally checked into Stan Shunpike's situation, and he's been acquitted. We've…"

"How much?" a quavering voice said excitedly.

The crowd turned to look to see who had yelled. Mrs. Weasley was looking at the piece of paper that she had just been handed by a goblin. Her eyes were wide and her face was turning a chalky white. She fanned herself with the paper before thinking better of it and quickly gave it to her husband with a flustered smile.

"Looks like mom found out how much a share is actually worth," Ginny giggled.

Percy looked up at her with surprise. "Dumbledore left her a share?"

"Yea," Ron growled, "he looked after those who supported him. Those who were on the RIGHT side."

Percy ignored Ron and said softly, "Looks like her and dad will be able to afford a nice vacation after all. She deserves it."

Ginny's featured softened, "you know, she'd probably love to hear you say that."

Percy muttered something like "too busy" and looked down.

"Not enough time to pull his head out of the Minister's arse, he means," Ron muttered.

Percy's eyes hardened. Hermione looked horrified, and Harry tried not to laugh.

"Congratulations, dear girl," Scrimgeour quickly noted. "Ginny is it? I'm sure your family richly deserves it."

Ron looked at Scrimgeour expecting to be congratulated too, but the Minister had already turned back to Harry.

"Now about Stan, Harry…"

"Well, isn't this an interesting group. I didn't know that you and the Minister were on a first-name basis, Harry?"

All heads turned towards the new addition to the group. Harry was about to tell Rita Skeeter to buzz off when he thought better of it. Whatever the Minister wanted, maybe it would be better to have Rita around to record it. Besides, she had not printed anything inflammatory about him or any of his friends since Harry gave her the exclusive.

"Uh, this is Rita Skeeter, Minister," Harry said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Scrimgeour said with a smile that did not quite touch his eyes. "With the Profit, right Ms. Skeeter?"

"Freelance now, actually," she said with a somewhat bitter smile. Pulling a quill out of her purse, she tapped it against the side of her garish glasses. Scrimgeour stared at her for a few moments before nodding in acquiescence.

Ginny added sweetly, "Rita is the one that wrote the article in the Quibbler about Harry a few years back. I'm sure Ms. Umbridge remembers it? The one about the return of Voldemort?"

Scrimgeour, Percy, and Ron flinched at Voldemort's name although Harry was surprised to note that Skeeter did not. Umbridge turned a nasty shade of purple that actually complemented the hideous black bow on her head.

"As I was just mentioning to Harry," Scrimgeour mentioned to Skeeter, "the Ministry was able to verify Stan Shunpike's story. So we released him this morning. I personally became involved after discussing the issue with Harry at Dumbledore's funeral."

Turning back to Harry, he continued smoothly, "So, Harry, as your input on Mr. Shunpike was invaluable, I wanted to discuss another issue with you. The Ministry is taking our war against He Who Can Not Be Named with the utmost seriousness. I was wondering if you had any thoughts about how we could improve our efforts."

Harry was taken aback. He watched almost mesmerized as Rita's quill quickly wrote over a parchment at its own accord. He hated the idea that he was publicly ambushed by the Minister. However, he had to admit that he liked the idea that someone actually seemed to value his opinion for once.

"Well," Harry said slowly, "I guess I'd start calling him Voldemort for a start. Not saying his name just gives him more power."

Harry noticed that the three ministry officials paled, and Rita's quill even seemed to hiccup. Umbridge's eyes bulged, and she scowled.

"I told you that talking to him would be a waste," she said with a girlish simper. "He has no respect for authority, especially the Ministry's."

Harry scowled at the toad-like woman and turned back to the Minister, "and I'd take a long look at the type of people that you keep close to you. You never know who is being controlled by the other side."

Umbridge turned on him, "how dare you accuse me..."

"Now Dolores," Scrimgeour interrupted in a soothing voice, "I'm sure he wasn't accusing you. Everyone knows you have the nicest disposition."

"Really?" asked Harry rolling up his sleeve and showing the Minister the scars on the back of his hand. The words were still noticeable after all these years.

"Yes, I remember you showing me that before. What is it Harry?" asked the Minister looking puzzled.

"It's the way your undersecretary punishes students when she's not showing off her nice disposition," Hermione said in her most scathing tone. "I bet she still has that evil quill in her purse." Then looking surprised that she had even spoke at all, she took a step back behind Ron.

Scrimgeour gave Umbridge a searching look that reminded Harry of Snape. He quickly pulled out his wand.

"Accio quill."

Harry watched in fascination as the quill tore through the side of Umbridge's purse and landed in the Minister's palm. He stared at it with a calculated look.

"The students were completely unruly," Umbridge said with a scowl. All of her girlish simper had left her voice. "Some of them were telling horrible lies about the Ministry. I had to use extreme measures to keep them in line. I had the Ministry's approval."

"Turned out not to be lies, though, didn't it?" Harry said smugly.

Scrimgeour looked at Harry for a few seconds and then turned to Umbridge.

"You are relieved of all Ministry duties Dolores. If you could leave, please, I need to continue my discussions with Harry."

At first, Umbridge simply looked at the Minister in disbelief. Her mouth gaped open and her tongue hung out as if she were hunting for flies. Suddenly, she snatched her quill out of the Minister's hand, spun on her heals, and waddled away quickly. When Ron snickered and neighed, she broke into a run and got lost in the crowds.

"If I had been Minister then, Harry, that never would have been allowed," Scrimgeour stated firmly. "So, now that that bit of nasty business is complete, is there anything else you would like to suggest."

Harry thought about it for a second and nodded.

"I think the age restriction for apparition should be lifted, Minister Scrimgeour. I realize it's a very powerful and dangerous spell, but getting splinched is far less painful than the cruciatus."

"You would know how painful the cruciatus is then?" asked Skeeter with a thoughtful look on her face.

Harry simply nodded, "Never been splinched, though. But, you know what I mean. The Death Eaters mean business. For some underage kids, apparition may be their only means of survival."

"I'll take it under advisement," Scrimgeour said with an impassive face. "Thanks for your input Harry."

Turning to the others, he nodded and said, "good to see you all of you again. Enjoy your next term at Hogwarts. Let's go Percy. We have business to attend to."

Scrimgeour turned to walk away. Skeeter seemed torn between Harry and the Minister but finally set off after the Minister. Percy quickly glanced over at his parents who had stopped to watch the conversation between Harry and the Minister. When his mother caught his eye, Percy quickly turned and followed his boss.

Remus came over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded. He said goodbye to his friends and promised that he would seem them in less than a week. He then grabbed on to Remus's arm, and they both disappeared.

Harry had been home for less than half an hour. He had taken out the portrait of a sleeping Dumbledore and placed it on the nightstand by his bed. He left the sword on the bed as he really had no place to put it. Finally, he placed his new phoenix's perch next to the one he had for Hedwig. The little bird immediately hopped over and snuggled with the older owl. Looking affronted, Hedwig flew to the other side of the room, but the little phoenix simply followed. This happened over and over again until Hedwig finally gave up. The little phoenix snuggled up under Hedwig's wing and promptly fell asleep. Hedwig hooted with resignation and fell asleep as well.

Harry shook his head in amazement at the two birds. It was easy to see which animal would rule the roost, so to speak. As he smiled at his own joke, Vernon Dursley marched into his bedroom.

"I thought I heard some commotion up here. What the bloody hell is that?" he raged looking at the new bird.

"A phoenix actually. Quite rare from what I understand," responded Harry. He smiled a bit as the little phoenix opened one eye, looked over at Dursley with disdain, and went back to sleep.

"Well, it sure as hell isn't staying in my…"

Dursley stopped when he now noticed the big sword on Harry's bed. The vein in his forehead pulsed and his eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"Oh yea," Harry explained nonchalantly. "That's the sword of Gryffindor. I used it to slay a basilisk in my second year."

Dursley looked at the sword, then at Harry, then at the sword again. Without saying another word, he turned and left.

Two days later, Harry was woken by a tapping at his window. He looked at the owl carefully before letting it in. He untied the package from the owl's leg, gave it a treat, and let it fly off. There was an article from the Daily Prophet that had been torn out and a note attached by Hermione. Harry scanned the article first. Written by Rita Skeeter, now a special correspondent to the Daily Prophet he noted with amusement, it discussed the repealing of the apparition age law. Scrimgeour was quoted saying that he and Harry Potter discussed the merits of the law and decided that it was in the best interest of all children to be allowed to apparate in emergency situations only. When faced with Death Eaters, Scrimgeour noted, it could be their only means of survival. The article offered teaching tips for parents to teach their children the proper skills. However, it reiterated that underage apparition is intended for emergencies only. It added that parents will be taxed by the Ministry for any emergency splinching aid if and when the situation is deemed an inappropriate apparition-worthy emergency.

Harry stared at the article with mixed feelings. He was stunned that the Ministry would change the law at his suggestion. However, he could not help but feel slightly used that the Prophet was acting as if Harry and Scrimgeour were best mates. He shook his head with a sigh and read Hermione's note.

_Harry,_

_Can you believe they actually listened to you and changed the law? You can apparate now – legally that is. Not that it matters much to you since your birthday is coming up. Ginny wanted me to tell you that she is very impressed that her boyfriend has so much influence with the Ministry. She is hoping that you might talk to them next about getting some tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup. _

_Seriously, Harry. I hope you realize what a big deal this is. Your suggestion could save a lot of lives. Of course, you need to be careful too. The Minister is acting as if you are his advisor or something. You should have seen Ron when he read the article. Well, let's just say that he wasn't very happy with you being used and said something that I won't write here. It was worse than what he said about Percy yesterday. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley heard him and sent him out to degnome the garden without his wand. _

_Hope to see you soon._

_Hermione._

Harry laughed silently wondering all the different things Ron might have said. Harry would bet his firebolt that Ron was saying something equally colorful now as he chased the gnomes with a stick. Maybe it was time to head over there Harry thought. If he helped Ron, maybe they could finish in time to get in a little quidditch practice.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door downstairs. Harry heard an urgent voice ask for him. He ran down the stairs almost knocking over his fat cousin. Ms. Figg was at the door, and her face was chalky white.

"You need to come to my house, Harry. I just spoke with Mad-eye. The Burrows been attacked."


End file.
